


loving you i can't deny.

by ambiguousreality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-War, its really just me throwing all my ideas in and calling it a day, sasuke gets hit with a truth-serum jutsu bc that is a thing that exists yes, slight introspection, uchiha my-body-moved-on-its-own sasuke in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousreality/pseuds/ambiguousreality
Summary: Naruto dashed for the bathroom, almost breaking his legs when he slipped on the carpet."Don't lose a leg too, dumbass, you're already an arm short!" Sasuke shouted after him.Naruto just gave him the middle finger, then slapped the door shut.[or: accidentally telling the homie ur in love with him after u get hit with a jutsu protecting him? just sasuke things]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 41
Kudos: 425
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	loving you i can't deny.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!
> 
> this was originally supposed to be like a crack-ish "haha sasuke gets hit with a jutsu that makes it impossible for him to lie itd be hilarious if he accidentally confessed haha" then like. this happened bc apparently i boil with rage when im reminded of the canon state of things lol
> 
> anyway, this is dumb and not at all what i wanted it to be but, enjoy?

Sasuke was dead on his feet.

Their mission, originally intended to be only a few days, stretched into almost two fucking _weeks_ , so he was more than ready to take a hot shower and sleep in his actual bed, instead of catching a few naps on the hard ground of the forest floor; preferably for the next 48 hours.

Naruto ~~-~~ his only remaining arm around Sasuke’s waist, while Sasuke held onto his shoulders with his own ~~–~~ was slightly limping at his right side. They were both battered and probably smelled _terrible_ , but it didn’t really register in their tired brains. Their wounds weren’t serious; it was more the exhaustion that made every step they took harder than the last. They surely made for an odd pair. A couple of amputee ninjas holding each other up as they slowly made their way home.

 _Home_. Because that what it was now, for Sasuke, for the first time in his life after the massacre. Naruto made sure of that; didn't let the initial backlash deter him. Konoha was nothing like it used to be in the past. Sasuke even got the authority granted to execute the council responsible for bringing about the death of his family and having a hand in countless other horrible acts. At that was just the beginning of the many reforms currently taking place in the once military state. All because a reckless ninja refused to settle for the status quo.

Leaving Konoha was out of the question for Naruto, so he set about making it into a place worthy to be called a home. And Sasuke simply joined the ride. He guessed this was a form of revolution too. One he didn't have to lead alone.

Glancing at his missing left arm, he let a small, secret smile take over his face.

(His refusal to get it replaced pissed Naruto off at first, but he quickly realized that Sasuke had his _reasons_ for it, beyond just simply being difficult on purpose. Soon after that, Naruto stopped wearing his prosthetic too. He said it was because _‘If you can fight with only one arm, so can I, bastard! I won’t be outdone, believe it!’_. Sasuke suspected it had more to do with the fact that it made Naruto feel _closer_ to him. But it wasn’t like they made a habit out of discussing _feelings_. They had come a long way from the traumatized little boys who used fists instead of words, but there was still a ways to go. But it was okay. They had time, now. Time Sasuke never thought he would get.)

Naruto, blissfully oblivious to his thoughts, let out a drawn out yawn, muffling his noises into Sasuke’s shoulder, as they slowly made their way past the village gates.

“Man, I would _kill_ to be asleep right now.”

Sasuke only let out a grunt of agreement.

After a few moments passed, Naruto mumbled, voice only loud enough for Sasuke's ears. “Can’t believe you took a hit for me. _Again_.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. His side still hurt from the jab Naruto gave him for _‘I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself, bastard! And I heal faster than you!’._

Eyes turning serious, Naruto leveled Sasuke with a hard look, “You really gotta stop doing that.” No matter how tough he tried to seem, Sasuke could easily read the worry in his voice. Then, slight humour took over his sky-blues. “I might get the wrong idea and think you actually,” he raised his stump in a dramatic gesture, and let out with a gasp, “ _care_.”

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if they didn’t feel like falling out from his head from overuse.

The thing was, he _knew_ Naruto was strong; capable. He always had. That was the reason for most of their fights before he left the village - jealousy, _fear_ that he would be left behind, again. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power to protect Naruto. His silly little heart wouldn’t let him, even if he tried. He learned that lesson at age 12 when he almost threw his life away without a second thought, not even remembering the reason why he so stubbornly refused to die until then, the only thing mattering was shielding Naruto from Haku's needles raining down on them.

Now, at 22, at least he understood _why_. Funny what being in love does to you.

And Sasuke was certain of that, now. Being _in love_. It took time, but mostly _acceptance_ to acknowledge something that was always there. He was also sure that he would never feel anything remotely similar for anyone else as long as he was alive. Uchihas loved hard and fierce, but they only loved once. Even if Naruto never became _his,_ the fire burning in his heart would never go out. But that was okay, too. He would feel content to just be by Naruto’s side; allowing himself to simply _feel_ , something he never let himself do in the past. Even deemed a _weakness_. Until Naruto blew his arm off to show him just how strong _love_ can make you.

So, jumping in front of Naruto was not even a conscious decision at this point. He stopped fighting his own heart.

Slightly kicking Naruto in the shin, Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. “Shut up. It didn't even leave a scratch on me.”

Which he should probably be concerned about, seeing as getting hit with something that didn't directly harm him might not be a good thing, if anything, it almost felt like it tickled his throat. But he would think about that after a goodnight's shut-eye.

Narrowing his eyes when he saw Naruto was about to protest, he continued. “We still have the mission report to deliver, idiot.”

Naruto’s expression immediately turned pitiful, sporting his best puppy eyes that Sasuke hated to admit usually _worked_ when he was not 5 seconds away from passing out.

“But, Sasukeeee, can't you just bring it alone, I need my beauty sleep,” Naruto sleepily fake-whined.

Sasuke shut down every thought about how _cute_ Naruto sounded, and hardened his gaze. “No. We started this mission together, we’re finishing it that way too.”

A dopey smile took over Naruto’s face, eyes slightly puffy from lack of sleep. “Aww, okay _babe_ , let’s go then.”

Sasuke scowled, a barely-there redness gently dusting his cheeks. “Call me that again and I’ll rip your tongue out of your head.”

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, tired eyes lit up with mischief. “Kinky.”

Lifting his arm from around Naruto’s shoulders to reach for the kunai in the holster of his thigh kept Naruto from any further comments.

Sasuke smirked. Obviously, he let Naruto grow a little too comfortable in their… friendship. Threatening murder from time to time kept Naruto humble.

It also made for great sparring matches. Who even said violence was never the answer? Sasuke had a few things to say about that.

After they _finally_ delivered their report to the department responsible for handling missions, they were ready to drop dead from exhaustion.

The department was one of many that now made up Konoha’s government, having taken over in place of the Hokage title that was abolished a few years after the war, making the power solely rest with the people. No single person or group had the authority to decide the fate of everyone in the village. Even the hokage mountain was blown to pieces, no longer honouring those who contributed to upholding the failed system. In its place now stood a big playground where kids did what they were actually supposed to at that young age. Play. Pull pranks. Not go out on missions and be used to fight in the wars of power-hungry adults who were supposed to _protect them_.

(Surprisingly, it was Naruto who suggested the destruction of the monument. Even joked about how blowing up his dad’s face was almost _therapeutic_ for him, helping him further deal with the suppressed anger he still felt under the surface for the man who put the village above the life of his own son, sealing a demon inside of him to maintain the _balance of power_.)

Making their way down the steps of the stairs leaving out of the building, Naruto tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, halting them in the movement. Then said with a deadpan voice, “Teleport me home and I won’t annoy you for like, a whole week.”

As tempting as that sounded, Sasuke just shook his head with a snort. “Can’t. Out of chakra.”

Naruto let out a heartfelt, “ _Fuck_.”

Throwing his head back, he dragged the palm of his hand down his face. Suddenly, he opened his eyes with determination, “I’m crashing at your place. It’s closer. No, you don’t get a vote.”

Sasuke just let out a long sigh, too tired to argue. And not like he actually ever minded spending a little more time with Naruto. “Fine. But I’m showering first.”

Naruto grinned, throwing his hand around Sasuke's shoulders, “And they say you’re an asshole." Wiping a fake tear from his face, he continued, "Look at you now.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke glared, “Who’s ‘they’?”

Throwing his hand out in a it-doesn’t-matter gesture, Naruto turned them in the direction of Sasuke’s place, “ _Me_ , asshole. And like, everyone else in Konoha. But that’s besides the point."

Removing his arm from around Sasuke, Naruto went ahead, raising his fingers to stroke his nonexistent beard, seemingly deep in thought. Turning back to look at Sasuke, he said, "Hurry up, I’m still deciding if I’m gonna eat in the shower or have ramen injected into my veins while I sleep.”

Sasuke snorted. He couldn’t believe this idiot was the love of his life.

Well. He was glad he had at least already made his peace with that.

Standing under the hot spray of the shower felt like heaven. Scrubbing away the sweat and dirt sticking to his skin, watching it be washed away by the water was fascinating to his exhausted mind.

Stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist while he lazily dried his hair with another, the sight of Naruto dozing off at the kitchen table with a cup of instant ramen still held in his hand greeted him. Cup ramen that was only stored in his apartment because of the snoring blonde currently making himself at home, sprawled out on Sasuke’s chair like he owned the place.

Sasuke’s chest tightened at the thought of that, his stomach filling with warmth; Naruto never let his guard down like this around anyone else. He allowed himself a few moments to just. Indulge. Look. Then forced himself to look away from all that brown skin and dirty blonde hair, steeling himself. Before he approached Naruto to gently shake him awake, he draped the towel over his still wet hair.

"Wake up, loser. You’re getting my shit dirty.”

Naruto jerked up, ramen almost flying out of his hand. Turning slightly panicked eyes up at Sasuke, Naruto blew up a relieved breath when they locked eyes. “Jesus Christ, I told you to stop trying to give me a heart attack.”

Trailing his eyes lower, taking in Sasuke’s naked torso and hard abs still slightly damp, crotch only covered by the soft cotton, Naruto almost choked, a blush coming over his face in full force. Whipping his head sideways, he sputtered, “Put some clothes on, what the fuck, man.”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, “It's my house.” He continued, nodding his head towards the shower, “Go get cleaned up. You smell like shit.”

Pushing the chair back with a breathy laugh, cheeks still warm, Naruto grinned at Sasuke. “You’re always so sweet to me.”

“Don’t make me kick you out.”

With a mock salute and a, ”Yes, sir!”, Naruto dashed for the bathroom, almost breaking his legs when he slipped on the carpet.

"Don't lose a leg too, dumbass, you're already an arm short!" Sasuke shouted after him.

Naruto just gave him the middle finger, then slapped the door shut.

It was Naruto’s light footsteps that brought Sasuke back to awareness, already having dozed off after putting on sweatpants and a worn out black shirt with his family’s crest on the back.

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered from the doorway. “Are you still awake?”

Groaning, Sasuke turned on his back. “I am, now.”

Naruto snorted. “Sucks to be you. Anyway, is it cool if I borrow some clothes?”

Opening an eye, Sasuke gave him a look, “You practically moved in already, do what you want.”

Obnoxiously wiggling his eyebrows, Naruto shot back as he started for Sasuke’s closet. “You _wished_ I moved in.” Facing Sasuke with a pair of pants in his hand, he let out in a sing-song voice, “You love me _sooo much_.”

A sarcastic reply got stuck in Sasuke’s throat, a weird feeling taking over his vocal chords, preventing his mouth from forming the words. He meant to say ‘ _As if, idiot_ ’ or ‘ _In your dreams, dumbass_ ’.

Instead, what came out was, “I do.”

Naruto looked at him with his mouth open.

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly. “No, I _love_ you, actually.”

What the _fuck_. Why didn't his mouth seem capable of forming the word _hate?_

The tickling, almost tingling sensation in his throat from earlier that day intensified, his vocal cords almost vibrating.

His mind moved 3 miles per second, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Trying to think of anything out of the ordinary that could be the cause of this. Immediately, his mind zoomed in on today's happenings. The hit he took for Naruto…he guessed the time to think about what it actually did to his body was _now_. The weird feeling in his throat, suddenly not being able to control what came out of his mouth when he didn't have trouble with that until he… _lied_. 

_Terrific._

Naruto was still just standing there, hand clenching down on the pants in his hand with bruising force. Tentatively, he spoke up, “…What?”

Hope seemed to be shining in his eyes. Then, he suddenly shook his head, seemingly getting his bearings. Looking at Sasuke with a fake smile on his face, he forced out a laugh. “Aw, I mean, I love you too.” Pause. “Bro.”

 _Oh for the love of…_ If Naruto thought he could actually fool him, he was a bigger idiot that he thought.

Oh well. He guessed there were worse ways to confess. Even if he never really planned to, up until now. He wasn't sure Naruto would want him to. But seeing him so obviously trying to keep the hurt off his face made Sasuke's heart clench painfully. He wouldn't be the cause of Naruto's suffering ever again.

Decision made, he sat up with determination. “Idiot. Come here."

Naruto awkwardly shuffled closer, still not letting go off the pants; Sasuke silently prayed the towel wouldn’t fall off from around his waist.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Naruto quietly asked, “Yeah?”

Slowly, Sasuke reached his hand out, gently tucking a wet curl of Naruto’s locks behind his hair.

Naruto looked at him with shining eyes, sucking in a sharp breath. ”…Sasuke?"

Leaning forward, Sasuke whispered against Naruto’s lips, “Don’t ever call me bro again.” Then connected their mouths in a soft kiss. Nothing more than a press of skin against skin.

It still felt like the world tilted on its axis.

When they pulled apart, both of them had tears blurring their vision.

Naruto reached up to squeeze Sasuke’s hand on his cheek. “Sasuke.” He sounded breathless. “Sasuke. Does this mean… not in a friend way...” He trailed off, not daring to finish his sentence.

Letting out the most affectionate _dumbass_ in human history, Sasuke dragged Naruto down into another earth-shattering kiss.

x

("Wait, so you can't _lie_? Oh my god, that's hilarious! Tell me your deepest, _darkest_ secret! No, wait- tell me what you love about me the mo-"

"Just because I can't lie, doesn't mean I have to tell you anything, you got that, right?"

The silence that fell after that clearly indicated that Naruto did not, in fact, _got that_.

Sasuke answered every question anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> so. let me know if this made sense? lol
> 
> notes:  
> 1\. i wanted to include narutos feelings on the hokage position being abolished since he like.. wanted to be that since he was a baby but then i got too lazy so im here to tell u he read some textbooks for his hokage training, got radicalized and decided to delete that shit from existence. the end <3  
> 2\. the hokage mountain getting blown to dust was my favourite part to write actually  
> 3\. i thought this fic would be funnier lmao in my head it was like them bantering as usual but then sasuke just blurts out some gay shit bc he cant lie and say things like "i cant stand u" when hes in love with narutos dumbass but like... i just didnt manage to work that in so now its just dumb. good for me  
> 4\. the jutsu probably wears off in a few days idk thats not the point!!!  
> 5\. peep how sasuke had no trouble saying hed do bodily harm to naruto bc he really thinks he means it so its not a lie haha im a genius  
> 6\. sasuke letting himself feel the extent of his feelings makes me insane!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> okay thanks for reading leave kudos and comments please bbbbyeee


End file.
